Call of the Soul: Blades Crossed
by ShadowsWing
Summary: When we left Christy had joined jack and his crew, what happens next in her story? More romance, more acction and more of the Charictors you love. Join Christy on her mission to show Will her true feelings.


Chapter 1 :

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this on, hope you enjoy the next story in Call of the Soul! (Things in '' are thoughts of the character I'm writing as.)Disclaimer: I do not own pirates or any characters from the movies I do however own Christy Swann.

_Chapter 1 :_

_Times Up_

A women with short brown hair that was cut to just under her ear and crystal blue eyes sat on a hammock a peace of crumpled paper in her hand. She wore a red tunic and black breeches. To any normal eye she might look like a man with longish hair.

"Dearest Christine,"

I miss you desperately as does Will. 'I bet you do' Things are well here at Port Royal. I have started my own shop, nothing big just something small to do on my free time. Father's not happy, of course, but Will is very supportive. Will's taken over the blacksmith shop and it's booming. Father has made a knew friend in Mrs. Laner, you remember her right? The nice widow whose husband was killed the year you were born. Yes, so don't be surprised if my next letter mentions his wedding. 'Wedding! For father?' At first I was upset that he would replace mom, you know, but as I spent some time with her she is an amazing women. She's even helping out at the shop. She says to ask you come soon so you two can get to know each other better. 'Why do I care?' Oh! And do you remember James? James Norrington? He resigned because he couldn't find you and Jack! I didn't see it coming, Have you seen him? If you have try to help him out, he must be having a hard time of it. 'I bet after you broke his heart.' Oh! I forgot to tell you Will finally got the courage to purpose!(And that's how.) Were to marry in three weeks. I wish you could be here for it; it would make my special day perfect. Love you very much.

Your sister,

Elizabeth

Christy crumpled the paper in her fist like she had done every day since the day she received it. She had known in her heart this would happen, but so soon? The wedding, she supposed that it had taken place a few hours ago. "He's lost from me forever. He'll never know how I really feel. How much I wish it was me who he held so lovingly in his arms." 'Oh please.' A snide voice in her head told her, 'How do you know that he would love you even if he knew it was your song.' "Because that's…" Nose outside disrupted her thoughts. "Jack must be back." She sighed once looked at the ball of parchment rolled her eyes, smoothed it out, folded it and stuck it in her pocket before heading outside.

Sure enough Jack, a tall man with long brown dreadlocks that were held back by a red bandana and mischievous light brown eyes was there trying to calm the crew down. They'd been restless for a couple of days not having been able to go looting lately because of some strange obsession with something Jack was having. No one but Jack knew what it was, if someone asked he would say something like, 'Nothing's wrong with me, and don't you think there is.' When she reached them Jack had his pistol pointed at cotton's bird. "What did the bird say?" He demanded.

"Do not blame the bird." A crew member said, "Tell us what is on that peace of cloth there."

"Yes tell us Jack." Christy said wanting to know why he had been gone so long. Jack gave her a look and the monkey snatched the cloth. Jack jumped coked his gun, but it backfired. Christy handed him hers and he shot the monkey.

"You know that do no good." Gibbs said exasperatedly.

"Does me." Jack replied handing Christy back her pistol wile Marty went to get the cloth.

"It's a key." He said.

"No!" Jack exclaimed going over to Marty, taking the cloth and showing everyone, " Much more better, it is a drawing of a key."

Christy raised an eyebrow and shaking her head. "Gentlemen." Jack continued, "What do keys do?"

"Key's unlock things."

"No." Jack said frankly, "Why would we unlock this if we don't have what it unlocks?"

'Did that make sense to anyone?' Christy wondered watching Jack look completely innocently around the group.

"So, were going after what ever this key unlocks?"

Jack paused then told him, "Your not making any sense mate." He looked around, "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why are you acting so weir- never mind you do that every day." Christy muttered. Jack glared at her then turned his attention back to his crew.

"Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah!" Jack pulled out his compass, "Head in," His finger moved around in a circle, "In that way direction." He said not defining the direction at all.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Get moving." He went to the cabin leaving everyone very confused. Christy narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right, Jack was more loopy then usual. "Is it just me or is the Captain acting strange..er" Marty asked.

Gibbs sighed, "Something's got Jack fixed, and what ever boads ill for Jack Sparrow boads ill for us all. Christy made up her mind and followed Jack into the cabin. He almost jumped out of his skin when she entered. "Relax, its me."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me and scare me half to death." Jack grumbled turning back to the map on his desk a rum bottle in his hand.

'I wonder if he realizes that the bottle's empty?' Christy thought to her self. "Jack?"

"Aye?" He asked sounding tired.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I don't know what your talking about." He said not looking up from his map.

Christy rolled her eyes, "Suit your self."

Jack glared at her then picked up his compass shook it opened it then closed it looking angry and annoyed. He picked up his rum bottle, out it to his lips but nothing came out. He shook it and looked up the opening but only a drop came out to plop on his check. He rubbed the spot then asked moodily. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Christy shook her head wile Jack stood up, "Oh, that's why." He said and walked out as Christy sat back down on her hammock. "Maybe I will go back to Port Royal to see everyone…wait! What am I saying? I'm never going back, I'm living my dream…almost." She shook her head at her folly then lay down for a good night sleep.

Jack walked out of his cabin thankful for the excuse to get away from Christy and her questions and not to mention to get rum. Down into the cellar he went thinking about the past few months. Christy had been a huge help, just as he has suspected. The sea was part of her soul, you could always tell who loved the sea and who feared it. She was the first to do as he asked and the last to sleep at night, But as the weeks drew on and the time where he would have to pay up drew near she had, how to say it, persistently annoying. He had never doubted that she would be a help, but who would have thought this boyish girl could be, well, womanish? "Women." Jack grumbled as he reached the cellar and unlocked the door.

At first nothing seemed wrong, but then, "Why is the rum always gone?" He asked the silent room. All the slots that had been filled earlier that day were empty. 'Gibbs.' Just then he spotted a lone bottle, "Ah!" Jack grabbed it and as he was in a lazy mood that night just broke the top off. Sand came out all over his freshly cleaned floor.

"Times run out Jack." A spooky voice that was oddly familiar said. In fright Jack dropped his bottle and his lantern before peering around the divider to find none other than his old friend William Turner sitting on a barrel drinking rum.

Jack walked over, head tipped to the side. William looked worse for ware his brown hair had grown out, but it was all slimy and thin. There were all manners of growth on his skin, not to mention that it looked slimy and prunish like he had spent too much time in the water. His once vibrant cloths were now dulled in color and torn in many places. "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

"You look good Jack." Bill said water spilling out of his mouth when he spoke.

Jack continued to look at him then straitened,"Is this a dream?"

Bill looked around, "No."

"I thought not, if it were there'd be rum."

Bill held out the bottle he was holding. Jack tried to take it but Bill wouldn't let go, he put his boot on Bill's chest and tugged until it came free. "Got the _pearl _back I see."

"I had some help retrieving the _Pearl _by the way." Jack said in a very matter of fact way, as if he spoke to old dead friends all the time, "Your son."

"William! So he became a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me." Bill replied sending a shiver down Jack's spine, "Davy Jones."

"Oh, so its you then. He shanghaied you into the service, eh?"

"I choose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny agents you, Jack, but I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, strapped to a cannon with the water's weight pressing down on me. Unable to move and unable to die, Jack, I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it and I would trade anything for it." Bill said fervently and Jack held out the bottle to him. Bill took a swig.

"Its funny what a man can and will do to forestall his final judgment." Jack said standing up and beginning to walk away.

"You made a deal with him to." Bill said walking to block his way out. "He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. 13 years as captain."

"Technically-"

"Jack! You wont be able to talk yourself out of this one. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. Your bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."

"Yes but the _Flying Dutchmen_ already has a captain…" Jack said in a half laughing voice.

"Then it's the locker for you! His terrible leviathan will find you, and drag your precious _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it." Bill said suddenly angry.

"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked in a anxious voice.

"I've already told you, Jack." He brought Jack's right hand up and gave it a light slap, "Your time is up. It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the one that wears the black spot." He walked into the wall and was suddenly gone.

Jack looked at his hand and saw a hairy looking black spot appear on his hand. He made a face closed his hand then ran with it in front of him until he reached his crews sleeping room where he yelled. "On deack all hands! Movement, I want movement!." He headed to the deck yelling orders. "Lift the skin up! Keep your loof! Haul those sheets!"

Christy woke to find that the crew was up and Jack was yelling orders at the top of his voice. "Uh, what could possibly be wrong now?"

She walked out side to find Jack and Gibbs having a conversation.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs was asking.

"Ah! Run! Land." Jack ducked behind the mast's wheel the came back up and yelled when he saw Gibbs hadn't moved and Christy was beside him looking worried.

"What port?"

"I didn't say 'port'! I said 'land'! Any land!" Suddenly the monkey grabbed his hat screeched at Jack. Jack hissed back and the monkey dropped the hat into the water.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs called, "veer about."

"No! No, leave it!" Jack called, everyone looked at him shocked he looked at them, if Christy didn't know better she would have said, with frightened eyes then told them, "Run."

"Back to your stations the lot of you." Gibbs ordered, but nodded to Christy as if to say, 'your with me.' And walked over to where Jack was hiding pressed agents the wall behind the stairs. "Jack?"

"Shh."

"For the love of mother and child, Jack!" Gibbs whispered exasperatedly, "Whats coming after us."

"Nothing."

Next morning Jack woke Christy saying, "We're here."

Christy sat up, "And where's here?"

"Come." Was all Jack said and walked out.

Christy rolled her eyes and followed. She now noticed that the _Pearl _was parked very strangely on a beach. Christy shook her head, what could make Jack so afraid that he would not care for the care of his precious ship. She caught up with him as they entered a jungle type forest. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Jack stopped and looked at her, a look that seemed to be weighing how much he could trust her with when natives dressing in practically nothing jumped out of the trees making Jack jump three feet in the air and fall backward onto the ground. Jack stood and they starred at each other for a wile then the natives bowed to Jack and Christy. "Oh bugger." She heard Jack grimace.

Christy and Jack sat upon thrones of bones; the natives had taken the crew off to some unknown place for some unknown fate. "Jack what is going on!" Christy demanded on her last straw for the long day.

Jack rolled his eyes and quietly explained that the natives thought them gods and wanted to release them from their fleshy prison.

Christy made a face, "So there cannibals?"

Jack looked at her, "…yeah."

Christy grimaced imaging the dreadful and painful image he had painted in her head. "Now I know I was out of my mind to go with you."

Jack gave her a reproachful look then smiled one of his crooked grins, "At least we have until the drums stop. Savvy?"

Christy smiled shaking her head, "Your pathetic."

"Oi!"

"But your also brilliant."

Later that day a band of cannibals came in carrying none other than William Turner. He had longish brown hair and dreamy hazel eyes that always held Christy's heart captive when she looked into them. He was bond in a very uncomfortable looking way, like a pig would be tied to a bamboo stick. He opened his eyes groggily and laughed an insane laugh of a man on his last rope.

"Jack I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

Jack sighed and walked over and seemed to be checking Will for something.

"Basing co?" he asked, "Nom ensy meansy," He bent down and then grinned standing " unicky(sp) snip, snip." He made a scissors motion.

Christy stifled a laugh at the old nickname but stopped noticing a worriedness in Wills eyes that had been there only once before when Lizz had been kidnapped. "Jack! Jack Elizabeth faces the gallows, bound to hang for helping you."

"Ship, shem sho…bon licky licky."

"Bon licky licky!" The cannibals yelled and ran off with Will.

"What did you tell them?" Christy asked when Jack had sat down again.

"How should I know?" Jack asked unconcernedly. Christy rolled her eyes at him, "like I said pathetic."

Jack glared at her then stood, "Wait here."

Jack went over to where they were building a bonfire, "No! No good! Big fire, me chief! Want big fire." He turned back around to two men grabbing a large peace of wood. "Toot sweet!" They ran off toward the pile that was steadily growing Jack ran over grabbed her hand and pulled her with him along the road.

They ran across the village until they reached a cliff. Jack picked up a bamboo stick and weighed it in his hand looking hopeful. He dropped it looking suddenly disgusted. Christy said nothing, she was worried about Will but knew he could take care of himself."

Jack went into a hut and left Christy outside deep in thought. When he came back out he had rope and a can in his hand. "Look at this." He said showing her the bottom; it held the crest of the East India Trading Company. "Now how could this get here?"

Christy shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't think we'll find out."

"Why…" Jack looked up and saw they were surrounded, "Oh bugger."

They were bound to sticks and placed over the sticks for the bonfire. A large cannibal ran into the circle they had created yelling "FIFI!" He held a large peace of burning wood. Just as he was about to light the wood however a boy ran over yelling, "Mari a so so, Mari a so so."

They all looked at Jack who said, "Well go get them." All the cannibals left to go get whoever them was. Jack grimaced, "not good." The peace of burning wood had lit the wood beneath them. Jack started blowing on it.

"Jack, no-" Before Christy could finish the fire grew. "Smart."

Jack glared at her then began bouncing up and down until he was on the ground and he had pulled his feet free. Christy did the same surprised at how easy it was. They ran off to another cliff. They stopped when they ran into to native women who were doing their work. Jack yelled and ran into them but they merely moved out of his way so he speared a coconut that was in a pile in the corner of the wall. Jack spun and as he did so the momentum flew the coconut into the women who caught it.

Both women began thronging fruit at him until he yelled, "Stop!" Christy laughed he had been made into a sishcabob. Jack ran over grabbed her hand but his stick caught on the wall and they vaulted over the cliff to the other side. They smiled at each other until the fruit began to weigh Jack down he grabbed her in an attempt to steady himself but they both fell.

The sticks caught on the cliffs walls and they unraveled. Christy fell first and Jack soon after. Both ended up on the ground about fifty feet below and both bamboo sticks landed next to Jack's head.

Christy laughed standing up. Jack grunted stood and ran off and Christy followed him still laughing. Soon Cannibals found them and they were running full out to the now visible _Black Pearl. _"Oi! Wait!" Jack called as it began to drift off to the sea. They grabbed onto the net on one side Christy climbed up and hugged Will wile Jack staied there and told the natives, "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost…" A wave came in and drenched him, "Captain Jack Sparrow." He climbed up. Christy laughed then went over to Will, "Will its so good to see you." She said giving him a hug. Will seemed to relax slightly in her grasp then sighed,

"I missed you to, but lets talk latter I have to do something." He walked over to Jack.

I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter, keep your eyes open for the next few. Things are going to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
